1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solid state drives (SSD), and particularly to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module includes a plurality of storage chips and can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. However, different types of storage chips have different work modes. Thus, layout of the SATA DIMM module needs to be changed when the storage chip needs to be replaced, causing inconvenience.